


Snuggles~

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "NIGHTMARE THE NEIGHBORS THREE DOORS DOWN!", ... they're already used and in the disposal so NO WORRIES, Condoms, Couch Cuddles, Cross is white, Error is black, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Multiracial Relationship, Nightmare is hispanic, OT3, Pfft only my wattpad users will get that lol, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamswap, fite me if you think people of different race can't be together, i love this otp, its still sfw, mentioned sexual activity, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: I move my head away from Nightmare's chest, looking up to my boyfriend and seeing his purple eyes meet my own grey and red eyes. I enjoy how Nightmare's eyes are shimmering, suggesting he's happy, and how they're gorgeously contrasting with his soft brown skin.





	Snuggles~

**Author's Note:**

> I declare myself the Prinx of AcrossNightError.

Even if I am the tallest and strongest built, I only feels safe in my two boyfriend's arms.

We are just staring at the TV, the show that is playing not quite interesting and rather focusing on our cuddles. I feel so happy, humming whilst rubbing my face on Nightmare's chest. I love the feeling of my heart bursting with love as Error's arm wraps around my back, especially considering the other is haphephobic. I move my head away from Nightmare's chest, looking up to my boyfriend and seeing his purple eyes meet my own grey and red eyes. I enjoy how Nightmare's eyes are shimmering, suggesting he's happy, and how they're gorgeously contrasting with his soft brown skin.

I pull up my body right when Nightmare leans down, and now we're kissing. The feeling of Nightmare's soft lips and ticklish breathing only furthers my hunger for affection, deepening the kiss, following Nightmare's lead on it and we collide with tongue, the intoxicating feeling driving deeper at every gentle swipe of our tongues as we fight for dominance, Nightmare winning and invading my mouth, when a wolf whistle comes from behind, and we bashfully part, a trail of saliva still connecting us for some seconds before breaking. We both stare at Error.

There's a small silence as the interrupter decides what to say. "Could I... can I have some affection?" His face reddens at the question, and Nightmare and I lightly laugh before manuvering around, Nightmare ending up facing Error from behind and me chest-to-chest with him. Our breath is circling around each other due to the close proximity, and it fuels my lust for more, but I hold back, unknowing if Error is okay with it. I get my answer to my unspoken question for Error grabs both of my hands with his own and intertwins our fingers, and I launch foward, enjoying chapped lips against my own, moaning into the kiss. Nightmare puts his arms around Error's waist, moving his head to the dark-skin's neck before his tongue peaks out, giving an experimental lick. I can feel goosebumps form on Error's skin, giving a light moan of his own as Nightmare gives a few gentle nibbles on his neck. Error's pulse escalates, his body giving off more heat and my senses feel dull due to the feeling in my chest blossoming forth, and I squeeze his hands before making out roughly with him. Nightmare stops his actions, closing his eyes but otherwise remaining still, and I convince myself it is because of my raging feelings that he's experiencing both first and secondhand. I force my tongue into Error's mouth, me usually not so rough but with desire taking over I could not help it; Error did not seem to mind, twisting his tongue against mine and I surrender, his tongue going inside my mouth just like Nightmare did earlier.

One of Error's hands moves and is now groping my ass. I open my eyes and his opens his as well. Oh, his eyes... so pretty. One, just a white pinprick but the other one an orange surrounding the white. We stare, lost in each other before closing our eyes at the bliss. We part, diving back in only a second later, just for our tongues to tangle momentarily, and then it repeats. I hear shuffling from behind Error, and we finally truely part to see the other taking off his scarf and hoodie. Error and I lose interest at watching Nightmare undress, hungrily continuing our french kiss. I lean fowards; Error leans back, until he's under me with his head on Nightmare's lap. I take off my scarf and shirt before gently doing the same with him, running my hands down his chest, then removing my hand away from his body and undoing my belt...

The three of us make sweet, sweet love on the couch; now I am inhaling Error's personal scent of fabric and peppermint. There isn't enough room for Nightmare to join in on the cuddling session, so we do part to the bedroom after much of Nightmare's bellyaching, not even bothering to pick up the clothes that scattered variously around the couch throughout. The air doesn't smell heavy with sweat and sex, and the sheets smell of detergent and a hint of farm animal; we're in Nightmare's bedroom. This time for the position I am facing Nightmare, breathing in the smell of fruit; plums, I presume; whilst Error spoons me, and it feels like electricity when I feel their skin touching and caressing mine. How I had been so nervous just downstairs, yet they were so gentle with me, murmuring soft praises, soft kisses pressed on my neck, shoulders and temple. And, oh, the pleasure after the pain subsided...

I sighed, full of happiness and empathy, "I love you two... so, so much..." I whispered... And in response I hear a snore from the two others. I nearly snort, instead resorting to closing my eyes, allowing the pleasure still tingling up my spine, their soft breathing and my own fatigue to lull me to sleep.

\---

Aches and pains greet me when I finally awaken. I was alone in Nightmare's bedroom, but I don't wonder where my lovers went off to and why; the smell of cooking is in the air and the shower is running. I get up, seeing as though one or the other, I believe Error, already got me some clothes from my room, which I throw on before going back downstairs. Error is cooking up some hotcakes and humming some sort of tune, also while sipping some coffee. He's hidden my stash of chocolate yet again but I knew I would find it after lunch time. In the trash I noticed one of the wrappers of my chocolate, very obviously eaten, but before I could give Error a knowing look I also see two used condoms in the disposal and my face instantly goes red at the thought of last night.

Arms wrap around me, and the smell of my chocolate fills my sense of smell alongside Axe body wash. His skin is wet; Nightmare. I rolled my eyes. "So you stole one of my candy bars, huh?" I could practically feel the mischievous smile on his face.

"So? What are you going to do, punish me?"

I almost choke on my breath before replying. "Too sore", I simply state, removing his hands away from my figure. I find his pouty face adorable when I turned around to look at him, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Error snapped his fingers. "House rule 34! No kissing in the kitchen!" He tried to make his voice and expression serious, but he was smiling, effectively removing any serious atmosphere. The scene ended with a crowing of a rooster. "Not it!" Nightmare and I shout at the same time, and we both playfully grin at each other. 

Error rolled his eyes, "Cross is sore and I'm cooking", he hinted. It took him a few seconds, but when he got it Nightmare frowned before slouching even more then normal, heading out the door and dealing with Kevin, igneoring my laughter. Just a regular morning after a regular night.


End file.
